The present invention relates to a picture frame, and more particularly to a picture frame having a central space for containment of a picture, and a hollow space defined about the central space for containment of flowers, medals, tassles or other three-dimensional items having an associative relation to the persons or scenes depicted in the picture. The picture frame includes a backing panel having two sets of hinge lugs on its rear face. A swingable strut has an end portion thereof hingedly connectable to either set of hinge lugs, whereby the picture frame is supportable on a shelf or table surface with either its longer edge or its shorter edge extending horizontally. This feature enhances the usefulness or versatility of the picture frame for displaying a variety of different pictures in different orientations.
U.S. Pat. No. 83,797 of I. T. Schmitt (1868) discloses a picture frame formed by placing a glass sheet on a cast iron mold, and heating the mold and glass sheet so that the glass softens so that it gravitationally sinks down into cavities in the mold surface. A continuous hollow shell or channel is formed about the edge of the glass sheet; flowers, pictures or other ornaments may be placed within the channel to enhance the appearance of the picture frame. The Schmitt patent shows a flat panel behind the molded glass sheet. Apparently, the picture to be displayed is placed between the flat panel and the glass sheet. Schmitt does not indicate how the flat panel is connected to the molded glass sheet, or how access is obtained to the space between the panel and glass sheet for insertion or removal of the picture and ornaments.